


难言之欲

by weisha030



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 03:26:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19264972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weisha030/pseuds/weisha030





	难言之欲

第一章

他们都知道这段关系有多扭曲，但是德拉科不在乎，哈利懒得在乎，所以他们顺其自然。

宽松的袍子里，德拉科的大腿止不住的发抖，只有麻瓜才能发明出这么淫邪的东西，那个椭圆的橡胶制品就在他的肠道内不知疲倦的震颤着，不停地刺激着令他疯狂的一点，阴茎高高的翘起紧贴着小腹，顶端渗出的液体打湿了  
内裤把他的毛发泥泞地黏在一起，他情不自禁地收缩着穴口，磨蹭双腿，只想要解放，但他只有一瞬间仿佛高潮般的快乐，却并不能到达顶峰，他甚至快要憋出眼泪，他偷偷用了一个忽略咒，否则早就有人发现了他的异样。

哈利就在德拉科旁边静静地观赏，欣赏他迷乱又淫荡的样子，因为那个契约德拉科的忽略咒对他无效，他看着双眼被泪水氤氲的金发男孩，有一种扭曲着的快感，是他在控制着这个男孩的欲望，他来决定男孩有没有资格达到高  
潮，他把藏在袖子里的开关推到最大。

德拉科张大嘴巴无声地呻吟，因为尾椎骨传来的瘙痒和舒爽，他全身的意志力都用来控制自己想要浪叫的嘴，手无意识地往胯下摸去。

“不行哦。”哈利凑到他耳边，用平静的语气阻止他。

德拉科清醒过来，把手缩了回去，紧紧抓着自己的袖子，控制着自己的欲望，他的后穴已经湿得不行了，那个东西在他体内更激烈的震颤，就着他已经湿滑的肠道放肆的运动，他又爽又害怕，它像是有生命一样往他身体内钻，  
被异物侵犯的羞耻和刺激让他眼前一片模糊，眼泪不断地顺着他的眼眶往下淌，因为知道没人看得见，他哭得很放肆，好像受了天大的委屈，甚至开始忍不住的抽鼻子，又担心被人听到而死死捂住自己的嘴。

哈利一手搅拌着他们的坩埚，一手从德拉科袍子前伸了进去，摸着他细软的腰滑进了裤子里，当他一手握住那根可怜的阴茎时，德拉科激动地在他手里发抖，控制不住地往哈利手里送，渴望得到些爱怜。

哈利非常享受德拉科现在的依赖，顺着他冲撞的力度帮他手淫，揉搓他已经硬了一节课的阴茎，“有这么爽吗？流了这么多水？”他摸到后面的小穴，蹭了一手黏湿的液体，突然插进一根手指按了一下那个还在震动的东西。

德拉科瞬间尖叫出声，又马上吓得捂住自己的嘴，惊恐地望向四周。

“怕什么？”哈利在旁边笑，“早就施了咒了，不然你以为你那么骚的声音谁听不到？”

德拉科摇头想要否定，但发不出声，刚才哈利按的那一下让那颗跳蛋在他的前列腺狠狠撞了一下，他几乎是马上就射了出来，两腿还在打颤，根本受不了这些快感。

哈利没有管他，把手里的精液抹在他的大腿上，又把手摸上去掐了掐他的乳头，才把手收了回去，他体内颤动的东西终于停了下来，他瞬间松懈了身子，累得只想随便找个地方躺下。

“艹你，波特。”他红着眼睛骂到。

“你晚上不想睡了？”哈利凑过去冲他笑，一手拍了拍他的屁股，那个东西还在他身体里，他瞬间起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。

知道现在挑衅哈利不是个好主意，德拉科忍住了脾气，挨到下课后冲到厕所，撅着屁股把那颗跳蛋扯了出来，看着手里这个粘着肠液湿哒哒的玩意儿德拉科一下子红了脸，一个四分五裂把它销尸灭迹。

“扔了？”餐桌上，哈利一边切着盘子里的东西，一边不经意地问他。

“废话。”他狠狠地瞪了哈利一眼，还在为自己早上遭受到的待遇而后知后觉的愤怒。

“生气？”哈利把刀叉放下扭过头看他，“我们商量好的，”他凑到德拉科耳边说话，声音压得很低，“不穿内裤的感觉很爽吧？”

德拉科不自觉地夹紧了腿，是的，他甚至没有穿内裤。

见德拉科被噎得说不出话，哈利笑着继续吃饭，没在管还在闹小脾气的男孩，他知道德拉科的底线在哪里，这些小游戏可不会真正把他惹恼。

哈利有些无聊地看着正挑着眉毛和韦斯莱斗嘴的德拉科，他真不知道格兰芬那个红头发的小子有什么特别的，值得德拉科逮到个机会就要好好奚落他一番，这让他有些不爽，即使他知道德拉科巴不得把那个韦斯莱变成一只鼬  
鼠。

“好了，走吧。”他上前去牵德拉科的手。

德拉科最后傲慢地看了一眼气红了脸的韦斯莱，心情大好地转身离开战场，留下韦斯莱在那里干生气，那只鼬鼠甚至还没想到要怎样高明地反击他。

“哈利波特的跟屁虫！”他总算找到一个好的还击，但这恰好是德拉科最不愿意听到的。

德拉科马上举起了魔杖，恶咒还没有念出来，哈利就抢走了他的魔杖，“你干嘛？！”他尖着嗓子质问，因为哈利帮着韦斯莱的举动气得头皮发麻。

“Levicorpus（倒挂金钟）”，韦斯莱瞬间被挂在了走廊中间，周围看热闹的都没忍住笑了出来，哈利把魔杖还给德拉科，“你算什么东西？”他眼神冰冷地看着一脸羞耻的红发格兰芬多，“别来惹德拉科。”说完拉着身旁的人走了，  
也不管有没有人敢去解开那个咒。

德拉科笑着和哈利往前走，扭头冲还倒挂着的韦斯莱做鬼脸。

“哈利，你刚才干得太棒了！”一进寝室，德拉科就扑到他们的床上大笑，“恐怕韦斯莱以后见到你都得绕着走。”

没听到哈利的回复，德拉科翻了个身去看哈利，刚好和哈利的视线对在一起，对方的眸子死死地盯着他，好像锁定了一个猎物，他不自觉地咽了口唾液，他知道哈利现在是什么状态。

“你先洗个澡？”德拉科有些小心地提出建议，他担心哈利会因为太着急不给他扩张，他得自己来。

哈利点头同意，走进浴室。

德拉科马上把自己身上的衣服脱光，从柜子里掏出那管润滑剂，自从他们买了这些麻瓜东西哈利就不准他用咒语给自己润滑了。有一次他不愿意用它在床上挣扎着反抗，但是哈利死死地固定住他，把沾满润滑液的手指强硬地塞  
进他的屁股里，他一动就狠狠按那一点，也不去摸他的阴茎，用手指把他艹到了高潮，他羞耻得哭了出来，还是不受控制地被再次插硬，那天他被哈利用手指插射了两次，得到了教训，他就学乖了。

他把润滑液涂抹在手上，跪趴在床上，往屁股里插进一根手指，接着加入第二根，熟练地按压自己的内壁，分开两根手指给自己扩张，插到第三根的时候哈利终于出来了。

“舒服吗？”哈利没擦头发，赤裸着身体压在他的身上，水滴在他的脖颈上，把他的手指从屁股里抽了出来。

“不舒服。”他在哈利身下翻了个身，双腿盘上对方的腰，伸手去摸那根沉默的大东西。

“真他妈骚”，哈利笑着骂他，一手摸到他后面，插进一根手指缓慢地抽动。

德拉科不舒服地扭动屁股，“不舒服，”他往哈利身上躲，“进来。”

“别闹。”一巴掌拍到德拉科的屁股上，哈利加入两根手指，耐心地帮他扩张。

德拉科放松下来，懒洋洋地摸哈利已经硬起来的阴茎，逗弄般的去蹭马眼，揉捏两颗囊袋，“你也太大了吧？”

“不然怎么把你弄舒服？”哈利把手指从他体内抽了出来，扶着阴茎抵着穴口准备插进去。

“嗯~”德拉科立刻因为被入侵的爽痛感发出一阵绵长的呻吟，把哈利叫的又硬了几分，一口气插到了底。

不等他完全适应，哈利自顾自地开始抽插，德拉科舒展开身子开始哼叫，两条腿被哈利抗在肩上，小半个屁股悬在空中，一根粗大的阴茎直直地捅进他的小穴里，他被捅的直往下掉，又被哈利握住腰往上提。

“腰，腰不舒服，呼~”他喘着气抱怨，想把腿放下来。

哈利狠狠撞了他一下，惊得他一声尖叫，接着就是一阵疯狂的抽插，肉棒打桩似的撞进他的小穴，把殷红的魅肉带出点又全都捅进去，德拉科被插得喘不过气，背在床单上摩擦着，有些热。

“慢点，哈利，慢点，受，受不了啊”，囊袋啪啪的打在他屁股上，意识被撞得四分五裂，他只能红着脸求饶。

“今天怎么不浪了？还是上课的时候已经爽过了？”哈利真的慢下来，甚至让德拉科好好躺了下去，慢慢地在德拉科体内抽插，手伸到德拉科胸前去揉捏他的乳尖。

“你才浪！”德拉科有了些力气，由着哈利对着他的乳尖又掐又捏，跟着发出些舒服的哼哼声，“要舔。”他恬不知耻地要求。

“还说不骚？”哈利埋头含住已经被他揉大的乳头，硬生生把平坦的胸脯吸了起来，舔得德拉科又痒又爽，两条腿直蹬，他乳头极其敏感，光是被粗糙的舌头舔舔就能爽得想射，“哈利~”他软着嗓子撒娇。

“别想了。”哈利毫不留情地拒绝他。

“可是我想射！”

“你今天已经射了几次了。”哈利带着力气咬了一口嘴里的红果，听到德拉科的惊叫。

“控制狂！”德拉科闭着眼睛踢了他的小腿一下，没敢用多大劲。

“脾气大了？”哈利按住他的双腿，把自己还硬着的东西退了出来。

“怎样？”德拉科收缩着后穴想挽留那根大家伙，但嘴上还在逞强。

哈利笑了一声，也不动作，就撑在他的上方盯着他。

德拉科被看的心跳加速，没等几秒就投降了，“哈利”，他先服软了。

“嗯？”哈利等着他继续说。

“插进来吧，哈利。”他翘起两条白嫩的长腿，自己抱住大腿根部，把粉嫩的还在可怜兮兮收缩着的小穴露出来给哈利看，“想要了。”

“抱紧了，手松了就不操了。”哈利说完一口气插了进去，挺着腰往里撞，也不伸手去扶德拉科，直把人撞得稳不住身子。

“哈利！”德拉科抱着腿被顶得东倒西歪，“我撑不住了！”

哈利扶住他的大腿，继续抽插着，“别松手，不然明天就给我穿短裙去上课。”

德拉科吓得把手缩紧，屁股被撞得发麻，因为要保持平稳，他夹紧后穴，却只让哈利更加爽快地在他体内撒野。

“别，别，我不穿裙子的。”他断断续续地回应。

“为什么不？”哈利加快速度冲撞，把他的哼叫撞得颤抖，“上课的时候我不会让你用忽略咒，我会直接把手伸进你的裙子，当着所有人的面操你的屁股。”德拉科听着哈利在他耳边喘着气说下流话，激动地发抖。“你要是站起来发  
言，我也不会停下来，你说你会不会一边回答问题，一边夹紧腿让我插深点？”

“哈利~”德拉科爽得流眼泪，好像真的正在课堂上被哈利侵犯，后穴因为激动收缩得更快，身上一片粉红，手不知不觉就松了下来，摸上自己已经要暴发的阴茎。

“你松手了，德拉科。”哈利一手握住德拉科的手腕，一手抬高他的屁股，更深地插进德拉科体内，对准前列腺加速冲撞，在德拉科的尖叫声中把他送上了高潮。

“你知道明天要怎么做吧？”哈利退出来，撸了几把，把精液射在德拉科的脸上，几滴落进德拉科正在喘气的嘴里，被咽了下去，睫毛上嘴唇上沾满了精液，他迷茫地抬头看哈利，“什么？”

“明天穿裙子去上课。”

“别，别，哈利。”德拉科抖着身子求饶，凑到哈利身边去舔他半软的阴茎，希望能把这件事给赖皮掉。

哈利没说话，只看着德拉科像只小奶猫一样舔着他的阴茎。

德拉科动作熟练，含住硕大的龟头又舔又吸，两下就把刚才射过的东西给舔硬了，他有些得意地抬眼对哈利笑，脸上的精液都没擦干净，看起来清纯又淫荡，“继续。”

德拉科顺从地含住哈利的阴茎，放松自己的喉咙让它全部插进自己的嘴里，上下移动脑袋取悦着哈利，他做不了太久深喉，只能把它吐出来，埋下头去吮吸两颗囊袋，像是在品尝它们的味道，故意从喉咙里发出愉快的哼哼声，  
又去把柱身舔得湿漉漉的。

“转过来。”

德拉科听到声音，马上兴奋地把屁股扭了过去，被艹开的小穴是水润的粉色，黏着些肠液，等着被人疼爱。

“想要吗？”哈利朝穴口吹了一口气，激得德拉科瞬间软了身子趴在哈利身上，只有屁股还被哈利抬着。

“给窝，哈利”，他嘴里还含着那根东西，含含糊糊地说不清楚话。

舌头在穴口打着转，时不时进来一点，德拉科被舔得穴里直发痒，拼命地想吞点东西进去，亲不自禁地扭动起屁股。

“别动。”一巴掌拍在雪白的臀上，哈利掰开穴口，舌头就钻了进去，湿滑的舌头在小穴里舔得啧啧作响，鼻尖磨蹭着会阴处，德拉科爽得含不住嘴里的东西，哑着嗓子尖叫，自己把手伸到后面掰开屁股让哈利舔。

“好棒，哈利，好爽，呜呜”，他阴茎高高翘起，又是马上就要射的样子，“哈利，我想射～”

“明天穿裙子？”哈利把舌头缩回来，亲了一口还在收缩着挽留的穴口。

“唔，好，穿裙子。”德拉科翻过身哆哆嗦嗦摸上哈利的阴茎就想往上坐。

“上课的时候含住我的手指？”哈利抬住他的屁股不让他坐下去，一根手指插进小穴里逗弄他。

“好，好”，现在哈利说什么德拉科都会答应，只要让他吞下那根让他爽上天的阴茎。

“真乖。”哈利这才满意，拖着德拉科的屁股让他缓缓坐了下去，就着这个姿势从下往上艹德拉科，德拉科配合着抬高屁股又坐下去，次次都顶在前列腺上，两下就被操射了，趴在哈利身上喘气。

哈利在不断收缩的小穴里快速抽插了几十下，在德拉科的的抽噎声中把精液射到了德拉科身体深处。

德拉科仰面瘫在床上喘气，身上全是青青紫紫的痕迹，后穴流出了含不住的精液，他试探地开口：“明天我—”

“没得商量。”

“艹！”

德拉科转了个身，妈的，每次都被诓，上个床心思还这么多，哈利波特真他妈是条毒蛇。

第二章

“你这个变态！”德拉科咬着牙在哈利的耳边咒骂，“我今天要是被发现了，绝对要杀了你！”

“你在担心什么？我的忽略咒即使是教授也不会轻易看出来。”

德拉科恨极了哈利这副自信的样子，或者他恨极了波特这副满不在乎的神情，他的双腿空荡荡地藏在袍子下，不自在的赤裸相贴着，坐下去的时候他没有准备，过短的裙子蹭着袍子被卷了起来，他的大腿不得不紧贴着椅子，裙  
子的边缘蹭着他的大腿根部，可是他实在是没有脸把手伸进去袍子下将裙子捋直，这一切都怪波特这个大混蛋，除了他谁会把床上的话当真？

“别在那里磨牙了。”像是看出了他的窘迫，哈利悄悄掀起德拉科袍子的一个角摸上他的大腿，他赶紧把腿闭紧，害怕哈利这个神经病又要在课上干出点什么。

但是哈利好像只是发了善心，“站起来一点，”他摸到德拉科卷起来的裙子，“我帮你。”

德拉科唰地红了脸，一边在心里咒骂哈利这个罪魁祸首，一边偷偷抬起了屁股，但他还没来得及舒口气，哈利的手就已经顺着大腿滑到了他的脆弱之处。

“今天穿了内裤？”他用特有的，只对德拉科使用的轻佻的语气，轻轻掐了一把还软软地躺在内裤里的小东西。

“你他妈的！”德拉科伸手握上哈利的肩膀，“别，哈利，”他接着又刻意放软声音像是在示弱，“现在在上课。”

哈利挑眉，还没来得及说什么，“马尔福同学，请你回答一下月痴兽粪肥应该在什么时候收集？“

德拉科猛地抬起头，看见斯普劳特正不满地盯着他，她显然看到他和波特的动作了。他只好站起来，感受到波特的手也跟着爬了上来，狠狠蹭了一把他的阴茎，他咬着牙没有叫出声，“只能在月圆之夜，教授。”他忍受着私处被  
亵玩的爽痛感回答到。

“没错，请坐。”

德拉科冒着冷汗坐了回去，哈利的手已经收了下去，他又气又委屈，哈利波特这个混蛋居然在这个时候干出这种事情！他又讨厌自己无法拒绝哈利的要求，居然真的在哈利期待的眼神中穿上了这条可耻的裙子，忍受着空落落的  
不适感，夹着腿来上课。

“我再也不会干这种事了。”他以为自己的声音是厌恶而坚定的，但是那丝小小的颤抖暴露了他的不安。

哈利扭过头去看德拉科盯着书的侧脸，看到他的嘴紧紧地抿在一起，睫毛忽闪的颤抖着，好像在强忍着什么，他知道自己把人欺负过头了。

“对不起，下次不会了。”他不动声色地凑过去，碰了碰德拉科的手背，“别生气了。”

在哈利说对不起的时候德拉科就放松下来了，他在心里骂自己没有骨气，但还是没办法再生气，哈利简直是他的死穴，什么原则在他面前都形同虚设。 

他没说话，一直磨蹭到下课，站起来没理哈利往外走。

“又怎么把小少爷惹生气了？”扎比尼从后面跟上来，看着前面走得飞快姿势却奇奇怪怪的德拉科，“他怎么步子迈那么小？”

哈利勾起嘴角笑了，“可能是昨晚没睡好吧。”他笑起来让人觉得暖洋洋的，优等生的气质很重，扎比尼再次感叹这种人怎么会被分到斯莱特林，而不是博学沉稳的拉文克劳。

哈利没再理扎比尼，快步跟上了德拉科，“好了，没被发现啊。”他把手臂搭在德拉科的肩膀上，“别生气了。”

“你是希望我被发现吗！”德拉科抬起手肘给了他一下，力气不大，虚张声势。

“可以啊。”哈利笑了，把头偏过去和他咬耳朵，“让他们都知道你为了我穿裙子。”

“滚！”德拉科大声地骂道，用力推了一把哈利，可惜没推动，只引来周围人见怪不怪的目光。

哈利歉意地冲周围的同学笑笑，继续半搂着德拉科往寝室走。

“波特学长对马尔福学长可真好。”一个低年级的斯莱特林悄悄对旁边的女生说到，眼睛里满是羡慕。旁边的女生没说话，今天教授用她做范例，对她使用了一个新编成的咒语，能够看破施展在生物上的忽略咒，她刚才看见了马  
尔福学长从袍子里露出来的修长的腿，在行走时交替的亮出一片白，她神情复杂地往已经走开的马尔福学长望去，冷不防地，撞进了旁边波特学长眼睛里。

“波特学长看你了！”朋友在旁边兴奋的小声尖叫着，但是她却背后出了冷汗，那个刚编成的魔咒，失效了。

“你在看什么？”德拉科好奇地想转身。

“两个学妹罢了。”哈利把手放在德拉科头上，阻止了他的动作

“别碰我的头！”德拉科立刻炸了，打开那只放肆的手，“会把头发弄乱的！”

“抱歉。”哈利毫无歉意地把手放下来，从德拉科的背后滑下时，刻意碰了碰他挺巧的屁股。

德拉科马上僵了背，逃似地加快了步子，也不管自己还穿着裙子了。

门一关，德拉科就被推倒了床上。

“第一次穿裙子怎么样？”

“唔，走开啊！”德拉科挣不开手腕上的大手，一条腿也被架在了哈利的手臂上，整个人被牢牢地锁在了身下。

“说点好听的？”哈利笑着埋头去亲德拉科，堵住他还在喋喋不休的小嘴，去勾他还想弹跳着说些什么的舌头，直把人吻得气喘吁吁才放过已经微微肿起来的唇瓣，又凑过去舔他的脸颊和鼻梁。

“你，你是狗吗，别舔—”他的尾音拖得长长的带着些颤，显得又凶又可怜，手也不挣了，就乖乖地躺在男人身下，一副被亲熟了的样子，勾的哈利又俯下身去舔他的脖颈。

“嗯~”他开始哼哼，往后仰着头，感受着哈利毛茸茸地脑袋在他肩窝处蹭来蹭去。手也被放开了，他伸手搂住身上的人，哼哼唧唧地享受被亲吻的感觉。

哈利突然就笑出了声音，“你笑什么！”羞恼的声音从头上传来，哈利没有回答， 快速的解开身下人的衬衫，舔上了粉红的乳尖。

“重一点。”德拉科把胸挺起来送进哈利嘴里，感受到自己的乳头被重重地吸吮着，麻麻的，牙齿擦过乳晕的时候又爽又疼，他难耐的弯着腿想磨蹭一下腿间，却只是夹紧了哈利的腰。

“疼！”被不轻不重地咬了一下，德拉科马上叫了出来，捏着拳头砸在了哈利背上，“咬什么！”

“你说我咬什么？“他看见哈利抬起头冲他笑，翘起一边嘴角，脸噌地红了。

“有病啊你！”

哈利揶揄地看着他，就和他对视着，张开嘴含住了另一边的乳头，又吸又舔，他张开嘴小声地叫，不敢去看哈利，想伸手遮住自己的眼睛。“呀！”乳头又被咬了一下，他瞪着还再舔着自己的人，”放开！“

又被咬了一下，德拉科伸手去推开哈利的头，被叼着乳头扯了一下，一下子疼地软回床上。

哈利看着身下的人，两边的乳头被欺负得颤巍巍地挺立着，皮肤太白了，被舔吻过的地方都浮上了一层朦胧的粉，随着男孩儿的大喘气振颤着。

一只手向下摸去，哈利没有管那条挂在腰间的裙子，贴上德拉科已经硬起来的东西，“已经这么兴奋了?”他调笑着去蹭已经被前液打湿的布料，身下的人立刻开始挺着腰在他手里蹭来蹭去，丝毫不知廉耻的喘着气哼哼。

“还记得之前我们怎么说的吗？”他握住德拉科那根东西，阻止他的动作。

“什么啊？”德拉科被迫停下来，不甘地在床单上扭动着身子，抬着腿去磨哈利的腰，想诱着他动作。

“上课的时候穿裙子给我操？“哈利松开手，把德拉科的双腿扣紧在腰间，不让它们放下来，对着德拉科的屁股撞了一下。

“啊！”隔着内裤，德拉科被那根熟悉的阴茎狠狠撞到，整个人立刻就酥了，双腿挣扎着要放下来。

“怎么上课那么怕？”他又撞了一下，然后让自己的大家伙紧紧贴着德拉科的屁股蹭来蹭去。

“唔，放开，腿疼！“德拉科不愿意回答，想要直起腰。

哈利放下两条长腿，扯下自己的内裤，那根粗大的阴茎就从布料里弹了出来，德拉科一直盯着哈利的动作，此时看着那根东西的野蛮样子，立刻难耐的屈腿用脚蹭了上去。

哈利没阻止，任由德拉科两只脚在他的阴茎上蹭来蹭去，两只手摸上嫩白的小腿，“今天怎么回事？这么容易生气？”

德拉科蹭着蹭着，只觉得脚下的东西越来越硬，一点没有要射的意思，丧了气，腿软软的落在了哈利的手上。

“我他妈穿着裙子！你说我气不气！”他直起身子，倒进哈利怀里喘气。

“我还没插你，你怕什么？”哈利又去摸他的背，埋头去啃他的肩。

“你还真想插进去？！”德拉科不可置信地叫道。

“本来是想的，“哈利毫不脸红地承认，双手摸到德拉科的屁股上，揉捏着两团肉，揉着揉着就掰开了那条缝，在穴口试探着按压，“看你太害怕了。”

“变态啊！”德拉科骂道，也跟着想起了课堂上哈利趁他站起来的时候狠狠揉搓他阴茎的那几秒，顿时有些腿软，心里有几丝隐秘的可惜。

“怎么，后悔了？”哈利探进一根手指，在里面转着圈扩张，抽插着让怀里的人放松。

“放屁！”德拉科被拆穿了心思，有些恼羞成怒的动了动身子，一屁股把那根手指吞了进去。

“急什么。”哈利搂住他，又加进两根手指，抽插着带出些粘滑的液体，“你看你还穿着裙子呢，”他在德拉科耳边压低嗓子说话，好像害怕被其他人听到，“裙子遮住我的手了，没人看得见我在插你，”他凑过去亲德拉科的眼睛，逼  
着他闭上眼，“坐端正一点，不然一会儿被看出来了，”德拉科想出声反驳，哈利凑过去封住他的嘴，让他说不出一句话，“别动，老师在看你，”德拉科不自觉地绷紧了身子，好像真的坐在课堂上，他闭着眼睛，身下的三根手指  
还在进进出出地探索着他的身体，他竭力地控制住自己发抖的身子，抬着屁股想逃，又被哈利掐着腰往下按，“别出声，嘘。”哈利还在他耳边说话，“屁股里怎么这么多水啊？还没有用润滑咒呢，”他快速的抽插了几下，带出些  
粘液，“小心点，扎比尼在盯着你看。”“别！”德拉科带着哭腔小声地哀求，还是不敢动。

哈利咧开嘴笑，看着怀里的人闭着眼睛发着抖，坐在他的手掌上小心地怕被发现，看来他的无声魔咒真的变厉害了。

德拉科还不知道自己被施咒了，他闭着眼睛却看见自己真的正坐在座位上，哈利贴着他，手在他的袍子下快速抽插着，他憋着声音，生怕露出一句呻吟。

“忍不住了。”哈利喘着粗气在他耳边低声说，侵略性十足的舔了一口他的耳朵。

下一秒他被抱着坐在了哈利腿上，屁股上顶着那根东西。

“不要，不要，会被看见的，”眼泪从他闭着的眼睛里留下来，咸咸的，他哭叫着还要担心被发现。

“嘘，放心，我施咒了，你小心点，没人能看见。”哈利脱下德拉科湿哒哒的内裤，挂在膝盖上，挺腰把自己送了进去。

又软又热，紧紧地包裹着他，他发出一声满足的叹息，看着德拉科张着嘴无声的尖叫，前面立刻射了出来，在他怀里哆嗦着忍受着快感。

他没有等着德拉科熬过高潮的余韵，就开始挺着腰一下一下地在他身体里抽插，看着德拉科想叫又只能憋着的可怜样子，一种奇异的满足感让他兴奋地不断加快速度，撞得德拉科没办法维持平衡，全靠他握住那纤细腰，“呜，不  
要”德拉科开始小声地哭，他周围的同学都在上课，只有他，坐在哈利的身上，屁股里插着一根阴茎，被撞得不断往上耸，他还穿着那条裙子，内裤卡在膝盖上，被按着操，不敢叫害怕被发现，还有一双手在他的胸上按压着，揉  
搓他的乳头，他爽的直打哆嗦，又不能发现。

德拉科紧张得不自觉收缩着后穴，夹得哈利忍不住地低喘，啪啪声在房间里密集的响着，“老师叫你起来回答问题了。”他又开始使坏。

“是，是在满月的时候收集的。”德拉科哆哆嗦嗦地想站起来，脚一软，跌回那根大东西上，“啊~”尖叫着射出了第二次。

哈利也被夹得忍不住了，把瘫软下来的德拉科按着趴在床上，狠狠地冲撞了几下，将精液一股一股地射进了德拉科身体里。

“睁眼”，哈利把人搂进怀里来，德拉科还在因为高潮和内射打着哆嗦，小声地抽噎着。

睁开眼，德拉科看着哈利正笑着看他，而他们正好好地躺在床上，他立刻明白自己被整了。

“你这个混蛋！”他尖叫着要揍他，但是甚至没有抬手的力气。

“是你答应我的。”哈利笑了，压着还在流眼泪的人来了个深吻。

第三章

“我有时候会觉得哈利是德拉科的第二个爸爸。”

“你在说什么？”布雷斯震惊地望着潘西，发现她神情自然，甚至因为自己的惊讶而有些疑惑时，他意识到是自己想得太多了，sugar daddy这个麻瓜词汇真的很污染心灵。

“你反应这么大干嘛?我以为这是你最开始提出的？”潘西怀疑地看着布雷斯，又往后看了看，确认没有主人公的影子，“你看到每次哈利帮他教训其他人时德拉科的表情了吗，我肯定这和他一年级时每次喊出‘我爸爸’时的表情一  
样。”她的脑子不受克制地浮现出那个淡金色头发的苍白男孩儿故意仰着下巴斜睨着别人用孩童特有的尖锐的嗓子拖着长腔喊出“我爸爸”的样子。

布雷斯没回答，他没办法昧着良知说出不这个字，实际上他不止一次觉得哈利和德拉科之间的关系过于怪异了，每个人都能看见德拉科总是惹出一身麻烦后颐指气使地指挥哈利帮他善后，甚至连格兰芬多的蠢狮子也闭着眼睛帮  
着打抱不平。但是他的直觉告诉他，德拉科才是处于弱势的那一个，别问他为什么，他继承了他母亲把玩人心的那套本领，他从不在人情方面出错。

“有时候我真觉得哈利被德拉科折磨得越来越面无表情了。”潘西没有在乎布雷斯的沉默，继续沉醉在自己的总结当中，“而哈利不是高尔或者克拉布，这次火焰杯他是最有希望的选手，他没必要当德拉科的跟班。”

“没错。”布雷斯对第二句话表示赞同，并且在心底为潘西的愚蠢叹息，都能够想到这里了，却没有怀疑过德拉科和哈利之间的古怪，也许潘西的脑袋真的只是用来凑身高的。

“嘿！哈利！”没让他继续暗地里吐槽，潘西响亮的嗓门就斩断了他的思路。

“潘西，布雷斯。”他们对话里的主角之一出现了。

“哈利。”他只好跟着打招呼

“你们知道德拉科去哪儿了吗？”哈利问，布雷斯注意到哈利一直在把玩自己的魔杖，这看起来真的有些危险，特别是上次哈利当着所有人的面几乎只花了0.1秒甩出了一个无声魔咒，他现在看着哈利摆弄魔杖就会情不自禁提高警  
惕。

“他没和你呆在一起吗？”但是潘西显然没有多余的目光看到这个，她像个马上就要开屏的孔雀，兴致勃勃地和哈利搭话，布雷斯不禁泄露出一丝鄙夷，这个女人总是热衷于和一切舆论中心的人挤在一起。

“没有，他说今天要和你们一起去图书馆。”

布雷斯以自己天生的情感雷达发誓，哈利绝对生气了，生气的人有一种特殊的气场，即使潘西这样的蠢货觉察不到，他已经自觉退后两步避免被殃及了。

“他可能说过要和我们一起，”但是因为自己和德拉科的情谊，他还是决定帮德拉科一把，“但是我忘记了，可能他找不到我们就回去了。”

哈利冷冷地瞥了布雷斯一眼，这样拙劣的谎言显然没有骗过他，布雷斯为自己的心软感到后悔。

“谢谢，那我去找找他。”

“真不知道德拉科走多大的运才能在斯莱特林有这么忠诚的朋友。”看到哈利走远，潘西才带着些嫉妒地说到。

我可不想有这么可怕的朋友，布雷斯想，也不想成为朋友的专属物，这一点都不斯莱特林。

而德拉科的确是骗了哈利，并且为自己骗了哈利感到恼怒，这个没有必要的谎言让他处于一种尴尬的软弱当中，他不承认这一行动让他觉得自己背叛了哈利。

“你在想什么，德拉科？”对面的金发女孩儿抿着两个小巧的酒窝冲他微笑着，阿斯托利亚的每一处地方都让他觉得娇小，除了那双有着卷翘睫毛的大眼睛像某种天真但是诱人的动物幼崽，但是这不是他和她坐在这里的原因，这  
是父亲给他布置的任务，一项充满了暧昧气息的任务。

但是他显然没有很好的去完成，因为眼前的小淑女已经开口指出他的心不在焉了。

“抱歉，想到一些事情。”他整理好自己的表情，微笑着道歉。

“有关火焰杯吗？”阿斯托利亚善解人意道，“里面的项目很危险，我也很为哈利担心。”

“我为什么要为他担心？”德拉科惊讶地望着对面的人，“那不是我的事情。”

阿斯托利亚表情尴尬地看着德拉科，脸颊有些泛红：“你们看起来关系非常好。”

“但我也不会为他担心。”德拉科立刻打断了她，“你说你想问问我魔药课的作业？”

“是，是的。”他们生硬地转换了话题，但幸好阿斯托利亚是个聪明女孩，不会愚蠢地刨根究底。

他们坐在图书馆的最角落，刚好处于门口的视线死角，如果不走到跟前，没人能够发现他们，这是霍格沃茨大家心照不宣的约会圣地，但只有书呆子才会选择在图书馆约会。

其实哈利根本用不着去问布雷斯和潘西有关德拉科的踪迹，但是今天德拉科因为过于心虚，将活点地图带走了。他不害怕哈利会来找他，毕竟哈利在周末的时候很少和他呆在一起，但他很担心会无意间碰到哈利，特别是当他和  
格林格拉斯在一起的时候，因为这点说不清道不明的情绪，让他直接失去理智从哈利的口袋里拿走了活点地图。“反正哈利也不怎么用。”他心虚地想，即使不问自取算得上偷盗行为。

他瞒着格林格拉斯第28次翻开夹着活点地图的那页书，突然发现代表着哈利的那个标记已经出现在图书馆门前了。“完蛋了！”他手臂上的汗毛瞬间立了起来。

但是逃跑已经来不及了，可是他究竟为什么要逃跑？况且这个地方根本不会被发现！

德拉科强行镇定下来，偷偷抬眼看向阿斯托利亚背后的过道，祈祷哈利需要的书籍不会在这边的书架上。

但是墨菲定律怎么说来着，一定是带果酱的那面面包片会掉在地毯上，而哈利一定会在三秒钟后出现在德拉科的视线里。

当哈利明显不善的视线飘在他身上的时候，德拉科真的有些害怕了，为自己的谎言，以及不问自取的行为。但对方朝他走过来的脚步很明显地告诉他，这事儿没完。

“嘿，哈利。”德拉科首先打招呼，还是那种恼人的咏叹调，但是他银灰色的眼睛亮闪闪的带着些讨好的味道。

“真巧，德拉科。”哈利微笑着回应，但是他的下颚绷成了一条直线，一点也没有友好的意思，“你好，格林格拉斯。”

“你好。”格林格拉斯的脸一下子就红了，圆圆的眼睛在哈利的注视下羞怯地闪躲着，手指把那页魔药教材捏出了褶皱。

“恐怕我打扰到你们的约会了，”哈利带着歉意说到，“有关火焰杯的事情，我想找德拉科帮忙。”

“没，没关系，”格林格拉斯挥了挥手，“这是要紧的事情。”然后她转头看向德拉科，脸上还有没消退完的红晕，“我们可以下次再讲这些。”她指了指那几道简单的魔药习题。

“真不好意思。”德拉科假笑着道歉，因为格林格拉斯显而易见的羞涩感到冒犯。

他跟着哈利走出了图书馆，一路上他们都没说话，这让德拉科非常紧张，哈利很少对他真正生气，他无措地跟着哈利一路回到了寝室。

“你怎么了？”进入安全领域让德拉科放松了一点，他回想自己除了拿走那份活点地图之外并没有得罪哈利，毕竟他也不是第一次撒谎。

“你说呢？”但是哈利的怒气却不加掩饰地朝他扑了过去，他翠绿色的眼眸因此变得更加幽深，像是一条直起身子的毒蛇，说出的话都带着逼人的气势。

“我以后不碰你的地图了！真小气！”德拉科提高声音掩盖住自己的慌乱，把那张地图甩到哈利身上，但是哈利并没有接住，随便它掉在了地上，甚至没有看上一眼，好像那只不过是张餐巾纸。

“我为什么生气？”他危险地盯着德拉科，好像如果德拉科不能给他一个满意的答案就会受到承受不了的惩罚。

“我怎么知道！”德拉科被突然逼近的哈利吓住了，他后退，却被床给绊住，坐在了床上。

于是哈利居高临下的俯视他，这让气氛更加紧张了。

“你确定你不知道？”

德拉科张口想说什么，但是他身子突然一凉，他尖叫了一声，“哈利！你不能用这么危险的魔咒来对我的衣服！你可能会把我杀了！”

他突然就找回了脾气，“赫奇帕奇的那个小矮子就是被这个魔咒削掉了手指！”他恶狠狠地瞪着哈利，但是因为苍白的胸膛上那两点颤抖的粉色让他看起来像是脱掉铠甲的弱小动物在无助地挥舞自己的小爪子。

“我伤到过你吗？”哈利伸手摸上那点粉色，跪下来凑过去逼视着德拉科，德拉科不自在地偏头躲避，却被强硬地捏住下巴被迫与哈利直视，“告诉我，我为什么生气？”

德拉科想伸手推开压迫住自己的身体，但是他发现自己已经被固定住了，哈利的无声魔咒再一次突袭了他。

“我又不是故意的！”他红着眼睛为自己辩解，不敢眨眼，生怕那些因为惊恐迅速汇聚的眼泪就这么丢脸地掉落下来，“我又没有约她！”

哈利没说话，德拉科隔着眼泪看不清他的表情，只能佯装镇定地保持不动。

“为什么骗我？”他将德拉科推到在床上，不知道什么时候，咒语已经解除了，但是德拉科被哈利用强壮的身子压倒在床上，两腿分开，没有了反抗的余地。

“我，”德拉科控制不住眨了眼睛，眼泪立刻就顺着她的脸颊滑进了两边的被子。

身下的人眼泪不停地掉，赤裸的身体因为吸气不畅染上粉色，嘴唇轻微颤抖着想要说什么。脆弱，漂亮，有些单薄的身体散发着清纯的性感气息。哈利几乎立刻就硬了。

德拉科还在想办法争辩，但是那双大手已经开始在她的身体上摸索了，乳尖猝不及防地被揪了一下，他尖叫一声软了身子，淫荡的身体开始苏醒起来。

他红着眼睛瞪哈利。

“想清楚了吗？“哈利伸手擦掉那些湿润，低头舔他咸湿的脸颊，吻过他轻轻闭上的眼睛，感受睫毛紧张地颤动。

“我错了。“被温柔地舔舐着，德拉科慢慢软了下来，伸手搂住哈利的肩膀，不再说话，放低姿态祈求爱抚。

他以为这件事就这么过了，然后他们会有一场火辣的性爱，但是下一秒，他的手被固定在了头上。

“你他妈又用了什么魔咒！“德拉科抬腿想踢身上的人。但是脚踝被轻松地捏住，哈利粗暴地将他的腿压在了胸前。

“痛！痛！“即使他的韧性很好，这样被压着也有些吃力了，但是手脚都被固定住，德拉科只能尖叫着表示自己的不满。

“你还是没说为什么。“刚才的温柔伪装被褪下，哈利冷冷地捏着手里纤细的脚踝，只要力度再大一点就能被损坏的美妙肉体，哈利有些控制不住想要粗鲁地在这具身体上留下不可磨灭的痕迹。

阴茎被握住，毫无技巧的上下撸动，带着茧的手掌磨蹭着最脆弱的地方，德拉科扭动着身体想要逃避，但还是在哈利的手里耻辱地硬了起来，“放手啊！唔”，在哈利冰冷的注视下，他的身体却开始发热，德拉科觉得羞耻。

哈利没理会他的挣扎，机械地撸动着手里已经渗出透明液体的柱体，看着德拉科上下起伏的胸腔，埋头狠狠咬住了跳动的乳尖。

“啊！别！别，别哈利，哈利！”德拉科痛得尖叫，像只突然被丢在岸上的鱼，弓着身子扭动着想逃脱哈利的尖牙。

感受到德拉科的挣扎，哈利松开牙齿，开始吮吸嘴里已经硬挺起来的小东西，粗糙的舌头舔过尖端，德拉科浑身都泛起鸡皮，因为刚才的粗鲁对待，他的乳尖被咬破了，舌头舔过像是一块柔软的砂纸摩擦着他的敏感，让他在酥  
麻的快感里被刺痛唤醒。

他大口大口地喘息，眼泪不受控制地往下滑，整张脸湿漉漉的，身下撸动的声音也混入粘腻的液体声，他在哈利身下全身发烫，开始迷迷糊糊地享受这些粗暴的爱抚。

但是突然，一切都停下了，德拉科眼前一片漆黑，身边也没有了声音，空气里只有他还没抚平的喘息。

“哈利？“他的手被放下了，他茫然地扭动着头，什么都看不见，他的阴茎还激动地站立着，但那双手却不见了。

“哈利？“他有些慌张，颤颤巍巍的站起来，但是他什么都看不见，不敢往前，乳头的胀痛提醒着他，刚才哈利还在舔舐着这里。

这又是什么咒语？他强迫自己冷静下来，却开始不受控制地大声喘气，他无措地开始在一片混沌的脑海里搜素，但是没有一个咒语可以解释现在的一切，哈利的声音也没有出现。

“哈利！“他带着哭腔地叫喊，恳求得到一声回复，但是没有，还是没有人回应他。

他尝试着往前走了几步，但是立刻被绊倒，“咚”，膝盖跪在地上，发出一声钝响，德拉科倒吸一口凉气，痛得跌倒地上，他抱住自己的膝盖，蜷缩起来。

“我错了，哈利。”他控制不住地哀求起来，“我不该骗你的哈利，”他抽噎着不知道该向哪里道歉，“我，我不是故意的，”他哭得说不出话，狠狠擦着眼睛，“害怕你生气，”他委屈地道歉，整个人喘得说不出话，可怜得像是个被遗  
弃的婴儿跌跌撞撞地寻找一个怀抱，“我只是害怕你生气。”他哭着想要被原谅。

他抽泣得喘不过气来，不知道在黑暗里颤抖了多久，才终于被抱进怀里，哈利的气息立刻包裹住他，德拉科匆忙伸出手环住哈利的脖子，将自己紧紧地塞进哈利的怀里，哈利的衣领马上被那些泪水打湿了，怀里的男孩儿颤抖着  
流眼泪，却不敢发出声音。

“我原谅你了。”哈利伸手拍拍德拉科的背，像在安慰一个犯错的孩子，他将德拉科整个抱进怀里，坐回床上，“只要你不再骗我，”他贴近德拉科的耳朵，低声地说道，“我永远不会像你爸爸那样丢下你。”那是蛊惑着人走向地狱的  
声音，但是德拉科像是终于在地狱抓住了那束蛛丝，他死死地抱住哈利，“我永远不会骗你，我用生命发誓”，他恳求哈利将他拉离地狱。

“睁眼。”

德拉科睁开眼，看着眼前的哈利，整个人还在被抛弃的惶恐中颤抖着，他把自己缩在哈利的怀里，即使是这个人在刚才将他遗弃。

哈利的阴茎硬挺着隔着裤子顶在他的屁股上。

“哈利，给我。”他蹭着身下的东西，“插进来。”他颤抖着手去扯自己的裤子，急迫地想要一场性爱。

哈利看着身上的男孩儿极其吃力地褪下自己的裤子后拉下他的裤链，将他的阴茎从内裤离释放出来。

“哈利”，他恳求地望着哈利，希望得到一个润滑咒，他没办法施用无杖魔法。

他的下体变得湿润起来，后穴变得柔软等待着被侵犯，插入。

德拉科直起身子，一只手握着哈利粗长的阴茎，有些害怕，但是又迫切地将自己的身体往上面放。

龟头卡进小穴的时候他发着抖不敢往下坐，哈利挺胯塞进一小节吓得他想逃跑，但是他又立刻克制住自己，缓缓地坐下。等终于吃下整根阴茎的时候他的后穴已经快被撑裂了，他带着哭腔地恳求，“哈利，太大了。”

但是他显然还没有完全了解床上的暗号，带着哭腔的哀求，柔软的后穴，苍白的留下指印的身体，他全身散发着性爱的味道，他像个等待着被鞭挞的婊子，坐在男人的阴茎上却渴求得到怜悯。

他理应被粗暴对待。哈利终于放弃了象征理智的那点自持，开始疯狂地冲撞着怀里的身体，在德拉科高高低低的尖叫声中一次次地插到最里，狠狠地擦过那处敏感点。

德拉科尖叫着，但是却没有逃跑，在痛苦和快乐中紧紧抓住哈利的手臂，被插得往上颠动，又因为重力落回那根阴茎上，他张着嘴仰头，露出脆弱的脖颈被哈利用牙齿啃噬留下标记，像是交媾的野兽被狠狠侵占着。

他的哭声被抽插打断，却发自本能地摇摆着屁股配合哈利的冲撞，他一直无法止住自己的眼泪，整个人湿漉漉地被侵犯，小穴因为抽泣一下又一下地咬着体内的阴茎，给哈利带来无上的快感。 

哈利不断地在德拉科的身体上留下自己的印迹，脖颈上的红痕，腰部的淤青，他在苍白的胸膛上啃噬舔咬，将两颗乳头吸得又红又肿。

他失去控制地疯狂侵占着怀里的身体，在德拉科的体内感受着自己，耳边全是德拉科承受不住的哭泣，但是那两只软软的手臂却紧紧地环绕着他的脖子不愿意放开，他在疯狂中被德拉科的依赖取悦，得到满足。

当他终于在德拉科体内射出一股股白灼的时候，德拉科已经打着哆嗦昏过去了，但还是坚持缩在他的怀里，小穴一缩一缩地吞下他的东西，挽留着他，不让他离开。

哈利看着德拉科原本白皙的身体被他搞得一团糟，才开始有些后悔，这是他所拥有的身体，他不应该想要伤害他。他的阴茎软下来，滑出德拉科的体内，那张小嘴被操得泛红，他射进去的东西从无法闭合的小穴里流出来，让闭  
着眼睛的金发男孩儿显得更加可怜却淫靡。

“你永远都不能骗我，也永远不能离开我。”哈利看着德拉科手腕上浮现出的咒语，轻轻笑了。

第四章

“哈利，你想好圣诞节晚会邀请谁当你的舞伴了吗。”自从上次欺骗哈利未遂，扎比尼总是下意识地去和哈利搭话，好像总是在找机会弥补当时多余的同情心犯下的错误。

“不会有人愿意——”

“是的，我想好了。”没有等德拉科拖着嗓子嘲笑他是如何没有女性缘，哈利果断地打断了他。

“哈？！”德拉科瞪大了眼睛，“是谁？”他突然竖起了尖刺，有些不可置信哈利竟然会瞒着他有了想要邀请的对象。

“嘿，我敢肯定所有四年级以上的斯莱特林女孩儿都想有这个荣誉，说不定四年级以下的也会有这样的幻想，和火焰杯的明星选手约会，女孩儿们都有英雄情结。”扎比尼坏笑着打趣正面不改色把一只死蟾蜍放进绿色粘稠溶液的  
哈利。

“我怎么不知道疤头有这样的魅力了。”德拉科有些恼火地嘲笑道，“还是现在的女孩儿都喜欢头发像鸟窝的笨蛋？”

“你又在发什么脾气？”扎比尼装作疑惑地皱起自己浓密的眉毛，无辜地望着德拉科，“哈利人气很高这件事你难道不知道？”

“别闹了。”哈利终于把那瓶苍蝇色的东西装进了瓶子里，“只是个舞会罢了。”

“只是个舞会，”德拉科胸闷闷的，但是他还是昂起头假装不在意地宣布，“但是马尔福一定会有最好的舞伴。”

“我赞同。”哈利无所谓地点点头。

“哈利，你脾气可真够好的。”扎比尼佩服地对哈利露出一个微笑，也许里面还有些同情。

“还好吧。”哈利笑笑。

不论德拉科在之后的日子里怎么试探，哈利守口如瓶，绝不透露那个会被邀请参加圣诞舞会的倒霉女孩儿。“只有傻瓜才会同意和哈利参加舞会，他甚至不会跳舞。”德拉科在心底恶狠狠地诽谤，但是不可否认，他觉得自己被冒  
犯了，在他和哈利之间插入的第三者让他恶毒地想要送她一个小魔咒。

但是不管怎样，他还是只能憋着火气不再打听这件事情，因为哈利表现得一点都不在意这件事，他不想表现得自己有多么在乎，所以他也邀请了一个女孩儿，格林格拉斯。

那次和格林格拉斯约会回来之后的性爱让他连续好几天都躲着格林格拉斯，他大体能够猜到哈利是不喜欢他和其他人关系太近，此前他还为哈利这种近似于吃醋的行为感到沾沾自喜，但是现在他发现自己像个单相思的傻瓜，愤  
怒让他抛下了惧意，他甚至忍住了马上去示威的冲动，准备在舞会当晚再狠狠地战胜哈利。

而哈利在好不容易配出了自己改良的魔药后，终于在圣诞晚会前两天想起了他的舞伴，他理所当然地邀请德拉科和他一起参加。

“但是我不是女孩儿。”德拉科不可避免地被取悦了，原来那个人是自己，但是他又马上想到自己干的蠢事。

“没规定不能邀请男孩儿。”哈利不在意地耸耸肩，然后盯着德拉科，“还是你有其他安排？”

“我，”德拉科犹豫了，“我没有。”

“那就好。”哈利还盯着德拉科，“如果你已经有了舞伴，”他眯了眯眼睛，“你知道我会怎么做。”

“别想威胁我!”德拉科推了哈利一把，带着点怒气走开了。

和格林格拉斯解释这件事让他少有的觉得愧疚，还剩两天，学校里四年级以上的学生都已经有自己的舞伴了，而德拉科却要在这个时候抛弃她，好吧，这大概是他目前为止对女士干过最不礼貌的行为。

“为什么？”这位小淑女显然有些生气了，“是你来邀请我的！”

“我很抱歉，”他诚恳地认错，“但是我已经答应哈利了。”

“你们都是男孩儿！”

“舞会没有规定不能是两个男孩儿。”

“你知道你这么做有多过分吗？”格林格拉斯气红了眼睛，“你应该受到惩罚！”

“嘿！”德拉科的骄纵脾气也犯了，“我想和谁去舞会就和谁去，谁都没资格惩罚我！”

他摔下这句话，气呼呼地回了寝室，正好哈利也在寝室。

“你和格林格拉斯说好了？”哈利平静地望着他，把他进门时带进的怒气一下子冻结了。

“你知道？”德拉科有些不自在，同时有些被戳破小心思的恼怒。

“你的事情我都知道。”哈利盯着他，绿色的眼睛又像森林又像湖水，勾着人往里沉，”我有资格惩罚你吗？“

“你偷听我们说话！”德拉科震惊地望着哈利。

“没错，”他毫不犹豫地承认了，“你和她之间的每一句话我都知道。”

“你凭什么这么做！”德拉科被那副理所当然的样子激怒了，“你有什么资格？”

他立刻感受到周围的气氛开始变冷，即使他现在还火冒三丈，但是哈利身上散发出来的低气压还是让他从心底里升起一股恐慌。

哈利几步靠近，将德拉科困在身体与墙壁之间，“你说呢？”他一手捏着德拉科的下巴，逼迫德拉科和他对视。

德拉科一点也不想示弱，他死撑着一字一顿地宣告：“你没有资格！”

哈利一动不动，几秒钟后他笑了出来，“你说得对。”他松开手，最后盯了德拉科几秒，然后从床上捡起自己脱下的袍子，怒气冲冲地离开了。

德拉科有些不知所措的呆愣在原地，下巴还有些疼。他有些后悔说了那句话，但是他的自尊心不允许自己追过去解释，“也许晚上我们就会和好。”他这样希望着。

但是直到圣诞节当天，哈利也没有出现在他们的寝室，他不知道哈利这两天晚上去了哪儿，他甚至没有在除了课堂以外的地方见到哈利，哈利如果想躲着谁，那他绝对不会被找到。

德拉科感到一阵无力的愤怒，如果哈利不想和他和好，那他也没必要像个傻子一样去期待什么，他下定决心不再去注意哈利。

但是当他回到寝室的时候，他看见桌子上放着一瓶魔药和一个大大的盒子，一张纸条被压在瓶子下面。

他把纸条抽出来，“喝下它，来和我跳舞”。

是哈利的笔迹，德拉科的决心立刻被这张小小的纸条动摇了，“这是一份求和信”，他这样想着，甚至没有打开旁边的礼盒，也没有考虑这究竟是什么，一口气喝下了淡粉色的魔药。

那些液体从喉管里流下，他的胸口开始发热，然后在一阵晕乎乎的发热中，他发现自己的衬衫变长了，裤脚耷拉在地上，鞋子也像船一样笼在他的脚上，他惊恐地低下头，头发从他的肩头滑落下来，遮住了他的视线。

Shit！他冲到镜子面前，差点尖叫出声。

镜子里的金发女孩儿惊恐地看着他，他跑回去将那个大盒子打开，一条墨绿的丝绒裙子出现在面前。

“变态！”他瞬间明白了哈利的把戏，同时为自己盲目的信任感到气恼，但他别无选择。性别转换魔药是一种很隐秘的魔法，只有配置他的人才能调制出独一无二的解药。而他相信，如果他不穿上这身裙子，哈利一定不会给他那  
份解药。

该死的波特又在威胁他！德拉科看着手里属于女孩儿的胸衣，脸青了，他火速把东西扔回盒子里。

但是三分钟后，他红着脸尝试了十几次，才将那排扣子扣好，脸颊发烫地继续套上那条裙子。

他将自己被弄得乱糟糟的头发理好，鼓起勇气来到镜子前，很好，他的确是个漂亮女孩儿了。德拉科很生气，但同时有带着些不合时宜的自豪。

他披上哈利没带走的隐身斗篷，悄悄出现在休息室，看见哈利正坐在沙发上阅读一本书，他刚靠过去，就听见哈利头也不抬地说，“来了？”

“你怎么知道？”他有些挫败地脱下斗篷，将周围的斯莱特林吓了一跳，他有些洋洋得意地翘起脚，但是小腿凉飕飕的感觉让他放弃了这一动作。

“我就是知道。”哈利像往常一样，一只手搭上他的肩。

他像是被哈利揽进了怀里，这种感觉很古怪，因为他的体型变得更加小，他看到那些斯莱特林偷偷向他们投来好奇又暧昧的目光，显然他们没把德拉科认出来。

“是吗？”他给自己挂上一个甜甜的假笑，“所以你这两天故意躲着我！”他凑到哈利耳边咬着牙质问。现在他整个人都趴在哈利的身上，他新出现的胸，没错，胸，压在哈利的胸膛上。哈利像是触电般站了起来，“走吧。”他假装镇  
定地等着德拉科站起来，但他从德拉科狡猾的微笑中知道，德拉科已经注意到他发烫的耳朵了。

也许这是哈利的弱点。德拉科因为被骗着变成女孩儿的恼怒消散了一点，他立刻决定要好好利用这个机会。

他跳起来，抓住哈利的手臂，整个人贴在哈利突然变得高大的身体上，坏笑着抬头，努力让自己的声音显得无辜，“我们走吧，哈利。”

他们吸引了许多人的目光，一方面因为哈利的知名度，另一方面，德拉科现在足够漂亮到成为焦点。

开场舞让德拉科很惊讶，因为哈利的舞步非常出色，一点都不像他之前所说的“一点都不会”，而德拉科因为自己丰富的经验，成功完成了跳女步的初次挑战。

事实上他开始有些享受当女孩儿的感觉了，在哈利帮他取甜点的时候，好几个其他学院的愚蠢男孩儿来找他搭讪，他只用扬起下巴摆出个冷冰的表情就能收获一颗破碎的心，甚至不用说话，这可比绞尽脑汁想刻薄话轻松多了。

等哈利回来，他又立刻换上那副甜滋滋的样子，搂着哈利的手臂，像是个热恋期的小女孩儿，向周围不怎么矜持的女士示威，假装看不见哈利通红的耳朵和求饶的眼神。

直到他披上隐身斗篷和哈利回到寝室，他还沉浸在自己的魅力当中。

“你很开心？”关上门的一瞬间，哈利就把德拉科压在了墙上，滚烫的鼻息喷在他的脸颊上，一双眼睛在昏暗的室内闪着欲望的光。

德拉科的脸开始发烫，这全是因为荷尔蒙，他瞪大了自己的眼睛，像只受惊的兔子，强撑着和哈利对视着。

一只腿卡进他微微分开的的双腿之间，德拉科打了一个颤，他小小地挣扎了一下，被哈利的吻打断了动作。

哈利的舌头急迫地闯进他的嘴里，反复吮吸着他的舌头，把他的舌尖吸得发麻，有些凶狠地舔舐着他的上颚，来不及吞咽的口水顺着他无法闭合的唇角流出来，“嗯~”他伸手去推哈利，侧过头大口喘气，变成女孩儿好像让他的肺  
活量也下降了。

“你想干嘛？”他红着脸瞪哈利，小嘴红艳艳的显示出他刚才被欺负的有多狠。

哈利没回答，再次埋下头去吻他，比上次更加温柔，勾着他的舌头缠绵，双手抚摸着德拉科的后背，拉下了拉链。

德拉科被亲得直哼哼，闭着眼睛任由哈利舔过他的脸颊和眼睑，他抱着哈利结实的身体，整个人有些站不住的往下滑，被那只卡在身下的腿支撑住，这让他的脚更软了。

哈利将还在喘气的德拉科抱住，脱下那条丝绒裙子，不太温柔地将他放在床上，从上往下欣赏着作为女孩儿的德拉科。 

被胸衣包裹住的雪白双乳，散在墨绿色床单上的金色长发，苍白的身体像是在发光，德拉科小脸绯红，双眼迷离地盯着身上的人。

“可以吗？”他脱下身上的衣服，分开德拉科两条细白的腿。

“你不就是想这样！”德拉科羞恼地捂住自己的眼睛，他的小腹发酸，对自己的饥渴感到陌生，他比平时更加渴望被爱抚，在刚才的亲吻中，他察觉到有液体从他的双腿间流出来，陌生的不可控的从他的身体里流出来打湿了内  
裤，那层布料黏在他的阴部，被分开的双腿间灌进一阵凉风，他呻吟一声想夹紧双腿，但是哈利将自己的身体嵌进了他的两腿之间，开始疯狂地吮吸他的脖颈，“唔~轻点！”粗鲁的亲吻不断地落在他裸露的脖颈和锁骨处，留下红  
色的印迹，湿热的喘息将他拉下欲海，他情不自禁地想要磨蹭双腿，却只能夹紧哈利的腰。

“你湿了。”下体被隔着内裤抚摸，德拉科被陌生的快感刺激得发抖，“闭嘴！”

“真厉害，”宽大的手掌整个覆盖住他的阴部，隔着内裤按压阴唇和中间的缝隙，“内裤湿透了。”

“别说了！”德拉科带着哭腔祈求，闭着眼睛不想面对现在的境遇。他很舒服，新生长出来的器官给他带了前所未有的体验，在哈利刻意地时轻时重地抚摸中，他情不自禁地把腿分的更开，整个人开始发晕，恬不知耻地将自己的  
下体往哈利手掌上蹭，扭动着屁股追寻着快感。和之前都不同，他靠着这些磨蹭，快感不断地堆叠着，最后他打着哆嗦，感到更多的液体从他的身体内部流了出来，他高潮了。

“怎么样？”哈利脱下他的湿哒哒的内裤，将他抱在怀里，偷偷解开了那排扣子。

“你可以自己试试。”虽然他爽到了，但是德拉科还是别扭着不肯承认。 

“还想要吗？”哈利扯掉他的胸衣。

“不要！”最后一层遮盖被褪去，德拉科感到前所未有的羞涩。

“会很舒服的。”哈利诱惑着他，舔弄着他的耳垂，含进嘴里舔咬，一只手回到他的阴部，没有了那层阻隔的布料，哈利的手指直接滑进了他的阴唇之间开始揉捏他的阴蒂。

他发出一声尖叫，瞬间软了身子，被汹涌的快感袭击，僵硬着不敢移动。

哈利另一只手抚上他的乳房，小小的双乳在他的手掌下颤抖着，被揉捏着泛起了粉红，乳头被粗暴地刮擦，德拉科哭叫着让哈利住手，却又挺起自己的双乳去迎合施暴者的动作。他坐在哈利的大腿上，整个下体一片狼藉，流出  
来的液体打湿了哈利的腿，滑溜溜地提示着他有多么淫荡。

光是靠着摩擦就已经让他变成了一个只会尖叫呻吟的婊子，德拉科不敢期待之后的事情。“哈利，不要了，别弄了。”他握住哈利还在按压他阴部的手腕，“我不来了。”他往后躲，逃离哈利的怀抱。

“你现在才害怕？”哈利挑挑眉，“你流了我一手水。”他把手伸到德拉科面前。

“变态！”德拉科尖叫着推开哈利的手，屈起膝盖夹紧自己的双腿，“啊！”

哈利一只手握住他的两只脚踝，将他的双腿提高，狠狠地将阴茎插进她的双腿之间。

“啊~不！”炙热的阴茎从他的缝隙间划过，德拉科立刻爽得打了个哆嗦，现在那根阴茎带着不容忽视的热度和硬度紧紧贴在他的流着淫水的地方，宣誓着它的存在。

“动，动一动。”德拉科羞红了脸，自暴自弃地发出请求。粗长的阴茎开始在他的腿间抽插，借助着他那些滑腻腻的液体，顺利地磨蹭着他的阴唇，不断地顶撞着他的阴蒂。他随着撞击的频率尖叫着，自动把腿架在哈利的肩膀  
上，方便他扶着他颤巍巍的大腿，快速地在他双腿间进攻。

他很快又尖叫着达到高潮，整个人都软成了一滩水，侧着身子让哈利继续在他的腿间耸动，在高潮的余韵里哀叫着。他像是被俘获的雌兽被牢牢地圈在怀里，腿间夹着阴茎，下面留着水，不住地打颤。

“我想插进去。”哈利停下来，伏在德拉科背上喘气，“让我试试。”

“不要！”德拉科原本发晕的脑子清醒了一点，“绝对不行！”他实在是没想过要用这副新的身体彻底接纳哈利，即使他感觉自己的阴部开始抽搐，渴望着被侵犯，但他还是没想过以女人的身体彻底接纳哈利。

“我没办法射出来！“哈利烦躁地说，“我没办法光是靠腿交射出来！”

德拉科有些心虚，因为他已经在哈利的摩擦中高潮过两次了，“我用嘴帮你？”他做出让步。

“好”，哈利答应的速度快得让德拉科觉得这是一场阴谋，但是他还是乖乖爬上哈利的身子坐好，埋头含住着那根阴茎。

他嘴巴好像更小了，光是含住它的头部就已经撑满了他整个口腔，他只好转动着舌头去讨好嘴里的大东西，小手撸动着含不下去的柱体，小心地包裹住牙齿又是舔又是吸，拿出了一百二十分努力，通过哈利的喘息和呻吟，德拉  
科觉得自己干得不错。他吐出嘴里的东西，伸出舌头舔舐整根阴茎，鼻子里开始发出不满的哼哼，他的下面又开始感觉空虚，他收缩着自己的甬道，妄图给自己一点安慰他更加卖力的舔弄着嘴里的阴茎，不自觉地扭动自己的屁  
股，让自己的阴部在哈利的身上磨蹭。

“屁股抬起来。”哈利双手抬起他的屁股，他听话的跪起来，下体开始兴奋地收缩。

当那根湿滑的舌头舔上来的时候他整个人软得趴了下去，嘴里的阴茎滑了出来。

“别偷懒。”哈利朝那片湿漉漉的地方吹了口气，听着德拉科被刺激得尖叫，重重地舔弄着那处不断流出液体的地方，舌头滑进两瓣的缝隙中，戳弄着德拉科的阴蒂。

“呜，好爽，好舒服，哈利”，德拉科流着口水呻吟，伸出舌头像小猫一样一下一下地舔着那根硬挺的阴茎，他下身又软又痒，爽得想逃，但是屁股却被固定着承受侵犯，他无意识地舔弄着哈利的阴茎，摆动着臀部，脑子发空。

哈利模仿着性交的动作，用舌头抽插着德拉科的花穴，将那些液体吞进肚子里，“不要了，呜呜，哈利，停！”德拉科一边哭叫，一边还坚持着舔嘴里的阴茎，颤抖着屁股想躲开哈利的舌头。

哈利掐住他的屁股狠狠吸了一口嘴里的阴蒂，将德拉科送上了高潮。德拉科哆哆嗦嗦地倒在哈利身上，嘴无意识地张开，再也没有力气去讨好哈利，哈利叹了一口气，用阴茎顶了顶德拉科的脸颊，任命地自己撸动起来，最后恶  
趣味地将精液全部射进了德拉科嘴里，逼迫他吞了下去。

“下次你绝对跑不掉。”哈利恶狠狠地警告到。

“火焰杯，”德拉科哑着嗓子，“如果你能赢，就可以。”

“记住你今天的话。”哈利将德拉科抱进怀里，抚摸着他光滑的背，帮助他平静下来。

第五章

德拉科不想承认，如果当初那个承诺只不过是他别扭的鼓励，那他现在是真的想躺在哈利身下求他进入他，填满他，因为他是哈利最珍重的宝物。当他被哈利从人鱼的看守下接走的时候，脑子嗡嗡作响。那些热烈又甜腻的情愫  
就像是从他的皮肤渗透进身体内部使他整个人在哈利的怀里眩晕。他只能向自己承认，他爱上了哈利。

这就是他现在喝下那瓶粉色溶剂的原因，在他许下那个承诺的第二天哈利送给他一个墨绿色的丝绒盒子，里面装着这瓶会让他再次变成女孩儿的魔药和一张照片。照片里的哈利手搂在他的腰上，拖着他在舞池里转了个圈，照片  
背后有个幼稚的不太饱满的心形。

现在他的袍子有些过大了，松垮着露出半个肩，他得不停地拉扯它，才不至于露出他新长出来的乳房，他想要在今晚给哈利一场绝妙的性爱，所以他赤裸着身体只给自己披上学院袍。他当然知道哈利的怪癖，喜欢在他穿着校服  
的时候干他，喜欢咬他的乳头，喜欢面对面看着他的眼睛操他，喜欢逼他不停地说“我是你的，哈利，我是你的”，喜欢舔他身体的每一个部分，喜欢捏着他的脚踝顶撞他，喜欢在他身体的最深处射出来。他愿意在今晚满足哈利  
的一切幻想。

德拉科盘着腿坐在床上，忐忑地等待着哈利回来，情不自禁地想象着着哈利会怎么分开他的双腿，怎么把那根坏东西塞进他的身体里，他感到一阵陌生的空虚感，下体不受控地分泌出粘滑的液体，他能感受到它蹭在了他屁股下  
的床单上，德拉科红着脸挪动了位置，夹紧了大腿。或许他会先给哈利一个火辣的口活，用十万分耐心去吮吸哈利的阴茎，允许它操进他的喉咙，他会流着眼泪吞下哈利的精液，伸出舌头让他检查自己是否全部咽下去。

他现在感到欲火焚身。所以当哈利打开门出现在他面前的时候，他立刻从喉咙里发出了呜咽的声音，立起身伸手将哈利拉倒在床上。

“哈利”，他红着脸略带急迫地脱下哈利的袍子，又去解难缠的衬衣扣子，迫不及待的样子像是喝下了十管迷情剂的婊子，全身都散发着对性爱的渴望。

“火焰杯还没结束，你要提前奖励我？”哈利笑着握住他胡乱拉扯的手，帮他脱下自己的长裤，将德拉科整个人抱进怀里，新出现的体型差距让哈利很轻松地就将德拉科锁进了怀里，隔着一层布料，哈利缓慢而色情地揉捏着手下  
圆润的臀部。

“你爱我”，德拉科凑近哈利的耳朵，像小狗一样一下一下地舔吻着哈利的耳廓，“你爱我吗？”他又问到，金色的长发在哈利的脸上磨蹭着。

“你不是知道？”哈利的声音带着点无奈的笑意，轻抚着德拉科的背脊，“我到底爱不爱你。”他的声音越来越低，最后变成一声叹息。

“告诉我，”德拉科轻轻咬了一下哈利的耳垂，“然后我会吞下你的老二。”

哈利笑了出来，将德拉科从他的颈窝里扯出来，他们对视着，双方都停下了调情，直视着对方的眼睛，不肯放过一丝谎言。

“我爱你。”“我爱你。”

他从来没有这样的体验，像是个长久以来闭着眼睛行走在悬崖边缘的人，终于被一双手温柔握住牵回了平地。

德拉科有些激动地将哈利推倒在床上，扯下哈利的内裤握住半硬的阴茎，就像他承诺的那样，他张开嘴含住了它，发出一声满足的呜咽，又将它吐出来，用小手捧着下面的囊袋，伸出舌头去舔每一丝褶皱，他吸吮着完全挺立起  
来的阴茎，逼得哈利喘着粗气，不断地顶胯想要更多地被吞下。德拉科抬起自己湿湿的眼睛，给了哈利一个促狭的眼神，艰难地转动自己的舌头去摩擦嘴里的柱体，哈利的龟头不断地分泌出前液，带着点腥味，但是却让他更加  
兴奋。他跪坐在自己的小腿上，两腿间的小缝不断流出滑腻的液体饥渴地骚动着，他涨红了脸更加卖力的吸吮嘴里的阴茎，两颊凹陷，整个人像是在发烧一样滚烫。

哈利一只手按在德拉科的脑勺上，手腕上的青筋凸起，快速地耸动着胯部，看着自己粗大的阴茎不停地在那张粉嫩的小嘴里进出，“舔舔它”，他沙着嗓子命令。

德拉科更加卖力的舔吸，得到哈利夸奖般的呻吟，“我要射了”，哈利揉了揉德拉科的头发想要将他推开。

德拉科仿佛没有听见，反而忍着反胃的恐惧将哈利吞得更深，将那些粘腥的液体全部咽下了肚子，然后他夹着腿扭着屁股爬到哈利身上，用双臂支撑着自己，“我吞下去了”，他笑出自己的上排牙齿，银色的眸子闪着光，嘴巴红  
肿着嘟起来，整个人微微颤抖。哈利心跳漏了一拍，这场性爱和以前如此不同。

他被感染了，支起身子吻上德拉科的嘴，有些凶狠地在德拉科嘴里搅动舔吸，将德拉科身上早就起不了遮掩作用的袍子丢到地上，双手在德拉科光滑的皮肤上游移着。

“嗯~”德拉科在哈利手下扭动着，像是要避开亵玩自己的手掌，却又张开嘴迎接入侵者，无法自控地抚摸着哈利坚实的后背，包不住的唾液顺着他的嘴角往下流，他闭着眼睛感受着在自己身体上游走的双手，为它们的每一次摩擦  
揉捏发出混杂着害怕与兴奋的呻吟。

当哈利的手移动到他的双腿之间时，德拉科反射性地夹紧了双腿，然后又颤巍巍地分开，邀请哈利去触碰自己身体最隐秘的地方。哈利为德拉科前所未有的顺从而疯狂，当他摸上那已经被爱液打湿透了的地方时，德拉科发出了  
愉悦的哼声，他一边吻着德拉科的眼睑，一边抚摸上德拉科的阴蒂，轻轻揉捏着，那些淫水滴到他的手上，德拉科不断地往下坐，在哈利的手掌上扭动着屁股，磨蹭着下体，发出淫荡的喘息与呻吟。

德拉科将双乳在哈利的胸膛上磨蹭着，乳头蹭过结实的肌肉，硬成两颗樱桃核，哈利伸出手包裹住略显小巧的乳房，用大拇指恶意的磨蹭按压着敏感的乳头，又用两指揉捏，“疼，哈利，不要，唔，痒”，德拉科晕着脑袋胡乱呻  
吟，他的下体被技巧性地戏弄着，小腹不断地发酸，花穴里好像藏着一汪泉眼不断地吐出那些羞人的露水，他舒服得不能控制自己淫叫的嘴巴，不断地发出粘腻而甜蜜的声音。

他在哈利的抚摸和舔舐下放下了所有的矜持，主动伸手握住那只不断揉弄抚摸着自己花穴的手，那上面全是自己流出的东西，又有些羞涩地引导着哈利的手指插进自己的身体。

“哈利~”他闭着眼睛叫唤着，闭紧双腿夹住了哈利的手臂，他被推倒在床上，仰躺着看身上的男人，他的乳房被含住舔咬，哈利反复吸吮着他的乳头，吸得他又痛又害怕，错乱的神经甚至开始感受到有液体从他的乳头被吸出，他  
发出小兽被叼住后颈的呼噜声。

“哈利，哈利，”三根手指闯进他的身体，他不觉得疼，被哈利入侵的感觉让他兴奋得发抖，他不知羞耻地大张着腿，三根手指在身下进进出出，在抽出时故意顶蹭他兴奋起来的阴蒂，惹得他不断尖叫。“哈利，我要你，求你”，  
他伸手去搂抱哈利，两条腿钩住哈利的腰，将他往身上带。

哈利将手指从湿软的花穴里抽出来，俯下身子去吻德拉科无意识流下的眼泪，将硬挺的阴茎抵在入口，轻轻戳刺，挑逗着敏感的花穴，逼得德拉科扭动着胯去追逐。

“这算是你的第一次，”他捏着德拉科的下巴，凑到他的嘴边说话，留下的汗水滴到德拉科的脸颊上，“你所有的第一次，都是我的。”“是，你的，都是”，德拉科吻上那张嘴，闷哼出声，感受着身体被填满的疼痛。

哈利的阴茎在他的身体里随着呼吸起伏着，他缩了缩自己的甬道，更加真切地感受着被哈利侵入的感觉，他很快就从最初的痛感中缓过来，灵魂和肉体的交合让他下体抽搐着分泌出更多的液体，饥渴地等待着被征服被填满。

先是缓慢的抽插，阴茎在体内小幅度的移动，“操我，用力，哈利”，他收缩着甬道，抱着哈利强健的身体在他耳边催促，他的身体立刻被凶狠地顶开，抽插的速度越来越快，下体啪啪的交合声越来越大，他被操得在床单上磨  
蹭，呻吟都开始颤抖，最后开始无意识的尖叫着，像是失禁般的泄出高潮的液体。

哈利骑在他身上，固定着他的大腿，冲撞的速度不减，德拉科在高潮的顶端无法落下，过度的快感让他开始哭叫，“我要死了呜呜，停下，呜”，他不断收缩着抵御入侵，却只能被牢牢地钉在阴茎上，在深处被射入，在意识模糊  
的情况下被舔吻。

他感受到软下的阴茎从他的身体里滑出来，哈利开始舔他的脖颈，锁骨，乳房，肚脐，他无法反抗，只能不断呻吟，他被翻过身子舔弄后背和屁股，膝盖窝被啃咬，双腿被分开，舌头拨开他的阴唇，舔他还在颤抖着的花穴，他  
无法反抗，只能尖叫着逃跑，那根重新硬起来的阴茎就这样直接插了进来。

“够了，呜呜，受不了了”，他哭着求饶，声音被抽插得断断续续。

“才一次，”背上的人舔着他的脖子，热气喷在他的脸颊旁，“要多少次你才会怀孕？”

“我，我不会，”他抽噎着反驳。

“会的，只要我想。“他听到哈利笑了，连带着身体里的那根东西也开始颤动。

突然的加速让他没办法思考，只能尖叫求饶，他试图支撑起身体逃跑，却把自己摆成了更加方便的姿势。哈利握住他的腰，将他整个人往胯下撞，他像个被迫承受的母兽，吞下男人的精液。

哈利抚摸着昏睡过去的男孩儿，他知道德拉科今天如此情动的原因，他的爱是真的，他的爱也是陷阱，他用爱和阴谋永远套牢手下的男孩儿。


End file.
